Pensamentos ao vento
by Kayara
Summary: Depois de uma longa e dura luta contra um youkai, Inuyasha desmaia e Kagome fica a zelar pelo seu sono...


_Essa é a minha primeira song fic, então quero agradecer as pessoas que me incentivaram e me apoiaram. Principalmente ao João (Lexas) por ter me dado essa idéia. Estou muito lisonjeada por ter tido um professor como ele, pois eu já li várias fics de autoria do Lexas e posso dizer que todas são maravilhosas. E a minha amiga Aurazy (Mandora), pois foi através dela que tomei gosto por esse anime. E posso dizer que ela escreve fics divinamente sobre o Inuyasha. Também quero agradecer a minha outra amiga de animes Akemi (Dream), que também me incentivou a escrever. E agradeço de coração por Marcelo (Calerom) por ter corrigido os erros ortográficos, obrigado._

_Mas dedico essa song fic ao meu atual namorado (meu anjinho), pois essas cenas que eu considero românticas, me lembraram a afeição que existe entre nós._

__

_Tenho muito a aprender e peço que sejam críticos e dêem sugestões para que eu possa me aperfeiçoar e talvez escrever mais fics._

_Peço desculpas aos fãs desse anime caso eu não tenha superado as suas expectativas, pois a minha intenção é de simplesmente imaginar uma situação que unisse os dois, mesmo que fosse por acaso._

__

_Então por favor, comentem, e deixem algum comentário._

Pensamentos ao vento

By: Kayara (Fabíola Lopes)

28/06/2004

Depois de uma longa e dura luta contra um youkai de garras afiadas, com uma pelagem escura contendo falhas na mesma por causa de outras lutas, o hanyou com cabelos longos e brancos vai exaustivamente em direção a uma moça com roupas estranhas, cabelos negros até um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

O nome da moça era Kagome. Vendo que o meio-youkai Inuyasha não agüentava permanecer de pé, ela corre em sua direção, tendo um olhar extremamente preocupado, aflito e com o coração batendo rapidamente.

Ela faz com que ele se apóie em seus ombros e, com dificuldade, o leva até debaixo de uma árvore, para que ele possa repousar e se recuperar dos seus ferimentos. Já que youkais possuíam o poder para curarem sozinhos, era só uma questão de tempo.

Querendo permanecer acordado, Inuyasha tenta pronunciar algumas palavras, mas os sons são quase imperceptíveis e logo após, desmaia. Na realidade, ele está num sono profundo. Kagome vendo o seu protetor inconsciente, pega-o e coloca a cabeça com os seus longos cabelos brancos sobre as suas pernas.

**_"Eu gosto de você _**

**e_ gosto de ficar com você _**

**__**

**_meu riso é tão feliz contigo _**

**__**

**_o meu melhor amigo é o meu amor "_**

Ela fica a observar o seu semblante, a tranqüilidade enquanto descansa e fica admirando, pois, apesar de já o ter visto dormindo, nunca o tinha visto nessa forma e com um sono tão profundo. Uma tranqüilidade de uma criança, sem preocupações. E Kagome tenta imaginar no que o seu protetor estará a sonhar. Sonhos esses que ela gostaria de compartilhar.

**_"Você é assim, _**

**__****__**

**_um_****_ sonho pra mim _**

**__**

**_e_****_ quando eu não te vejo _**

**__**

**_eu_****_ penso em você _**

**__**

**_desde_****_ o amanhecer _**

**__**

**_at_****_ quando eu me deito " _**

O sol se põe e as estrelas estão surgindo. A lua está aparecendo e Kagome lembra que é o primeiro dia do mês - lua cheia. Uma noite diferente das outras, pois é quando o hanyou transforma num completo humano, ficando tão indefeso quanto ela. Então, ao ver a transformação de Inuyasha, Kagome fala numa voz não muito alta que o protegerá, pois será o mínimo que ela poderá fazer. Ficará a zelar pelo sono tranqüilo do seu querido protetor.

**_"Eu gosto de você _**

**_e gosto de ficar com você _**

**_meu_****_ riso é tão feliz contigo _**

**_o_****_ meu melhor amigo é o meu amor _**

******_e_****_ a gente canta _**

**_e_****_ a gente dança _**

**_e_****_ a gente não se cansa _**

******_de_****_ ser criança _**

**__**

**_da_****_ gente brincar _**

**_da_****_ nossa velha infância " _**

Como a Kagome gostaria de ser criança novamente, esquecendo-se dos problemas, não sofrer e não ver as pessoas que ela ama, sofrerem também. Gostaria de sair correndo pela floresta, brincar com os pássaros, conversar com as flores e sorrir para a natureza. Ver também o seu querido hanyou, agora na forma humana, esquecer do rancor, da dor, da raiva e do sentimento de culpa. Sentimentos esses que às vezes o deixavam muito sério, mal-humorado e sensível. Porém tudo isso era simplesmente uma forma que ele encontrou de não se envolver com os humanos. Pois, apesar de tudo, o ser conhecido como Inuyasha tem um coração enorme e que às vezes tentava esconder de todos.

Então, ela gostaria de vê-lo criança, tão inocente perante as circunstâncias, sentindo o vento tocar levemente em seu rosto e ouvindo a canção dos pássaros, mas a situação em que estão vivendo não permitem, por enquanto, esquecer-se das obrigações e deveres.

**_"Seus olhos meu clarão _**

**__****_me_****_ guiam dentro da escuridão _**

**_seus_****_ pés me abrem o caminho _**

**_eu_****_ sigo e nunca me sinto só " _**

Ela o vê como uma estrela que está iluminando a sua vida, mesmo que não demonstrasse com muita clareza isso a ele. Inuyasha sempre a salva nas situações de perigo e está ao seu lado nos momentos de alegria e tristeza.

Foram nessas situações que ela começou a vê-lo de uma forma diferente, pois ele sempre parecia ser frio e indiferente, criando uma barreira invisível entre as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. E, aos poucos, a Kagome soube quebrar essa barreira de proteção, que simplesmente o fazia ficar triste, mesmo que ele próprio não tenha percebido.

**_"Você é assim, _**

**__**

**_um_****_ sonho pra mim _**

**_quero_****_ te encher de beijos "_**

**__**

Ela acariciava a face do protetor, sentindo cada curvatura do rosto, tentando conter a desejo de beijá-lo. Seria uma oportunidade que talvez não ocorresse novamente. E o seu pequeno coração batia aceleradamente, a sua respiração ficava um pouco mais ofegante, mas a razão falou mais alta. Se fosse realmente acontecer um beijo, deveria partir da vontade de ambos e não só da parte dela, isso seria uma demonstração de egoísmo.

**_"Eu gosto de você _**

**_ gosto de ficar com você _**

**_meu_****_ riso é tão feliz contigo _**

**_o_****_ meu melhor amigo é o meu amor " _**

Mesmo assim a felicidade permanecia em seu coração, só de sentir o calor e o cheiro do seu querido já era suficiente. Então ela o puxou mais contra si e colocou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo questão de sentir as batidas calmas do coração do hanyou. Ao perceber que o sol estava nascendo e Inuyasha transformando-se novamente num meio-youkai, tentou relaxar, pois a qualquer momento ele despertaria do seu sono profundo. E fechando os olhos tentou imaginar quando realmente poderia declarar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mesmo que não fosse correspondida. Porque o importante era vê-lo feliz.

**_"Você é assim_**

**__****__****_ um sonho pra mim... " _**

1 -Youkai: São seres denominados pela cultura japonesa como demônios, alguns são bons e hostis com os humanos e outros ruins.

2 - Hanyou: São considerados como meio-youkai, tendo o pai ou a mãe humano(a) e o outro(a) Youkai, e durante uma vez no mês torna-se por completo um ser humano(a). O dia de cada transformação varia de cada Hanyou. 

Os personagens utilizados são do anime Inuyasha e de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi.

A música utilizada: Velha Infância

Álbum: Os Tribalistas


End file.
